


Give Me What I Want

by stuphanie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Trans Character, Trans!Noiz, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz likes it when Koujaku tells him what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> written for papanoiz on tumblr (and if u dont follow them then u should)   
> this is my first trans!noiz fic (or writing about any trans character) so if anything is incorrect then please let me know   
> i think i tagged anything that might be triggering but if not then please tell me

Noiz lays on his front atop the bed, his ass up, creamy thighs spread as Koujaku positions himself behind his boyfriend. Noiz is bare save for an oversized shirt hanging off one of his shoulders. He feels exposed but he loves it.

“You look so good like this.”

Noiz muffles a moan against the pillow in front of his face. He felt moisture pool between his legs. Truly, this is when he enjoys sex with Koujaku the most: being pushed about and being told what he could do and when he could do it. Right now, Koujaku has forbidden him from making any sound – which proves to be rather difficult when the hairdresser trails an index finger up the inside of Noiz’s thigh. The blond bites his bottom lip, hard. Apparently, his quivering knees give him away, for Koujaku chuckles.

“What is it you want, Noiz?”

Noiz says nothing. Sometimes, Koujaku would try and trick him like this, and Noiz would receive a sharp spank as punishment. He’s learnt since then; although sometimes he wants to hear the way Koujaku growls as his palm makes contact with his skin.

“Use your words, baby,” whispers Koujaku gently.

“T-touch me, please.”

“Like this?”

Koujaku rubs between Noiz’s legs and the blond whimpers, fingers fisting into the bed sheets at the long awaited contact.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” says Koujaku. Noiz can’t see his smile but he can hear it.

Koujaku hums his approval, spreading Noiz’s lips apart with two fingers. “You’re so wet for me.”

“F-fuck me,” Noiz stutters, the words spilling from his mouth before he can stop them. The cool air of the bedroom feels tantalizing against the heat between his legs, and he’s desperate to feel something other than Koujaku’s fingertips probing at him.

“What was that? Are you telling me what to do?” asks Koujaku, his tone dangerously quiet.

A ripple of anticipation rolls down Noiz’s spine. “Please.”

“That’s better. You’re a good boy,” the hairdresser purrs, rewarding his boyfriend with a passionate kiss on the mouth.

Noiz feels the bed dip as Koujaku removes his pants, positioning the purpling head of his cock against Noiz’s core. The blond instinctively pushes back but finds his movements impeded by a firm hand on his hip.

“Ah, you need to wait, remember?” drawls Koujaku, rubbing the tip against his boyfriend’s heat and feeling the blond squirm beneath him, frustrated whines slipping from his lips. Koujaku smirks to himself. He loves being the only one to get Noiz off in this way, and nothing gets him harder.

“Are you ready?” he asks, slipping a finger inside his boyfriend.

Noiz gasps and bows his head. “Y-yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Koujaku sighs through his nose, his dick twitching at Noiz’s words. He had to give the kid his due – he knew what got him going.

Painstakingly slow, Koujaku slides his engorged cock into his boyfriend’s core, moaning wantonly as Noiz’s heat and firm walls overtook him, clutching the other’s girth desperately. Noiz’s give way at the intense wave of pleasure, his groans muffled by the duvet. Koujaku is steady, at first, pulling out before allowing his cock to be engulfed once again. By the way Noiz’s thighs twitch, Koujaku knows that he’s going to climax very soon. The teasing and anticipation was what got Noiz going most of all; when done enough, Noiz normally didn’t last for more than a couple of minutes and was usually a quivering by the time so many orgasms had overtook him.

“Kou-jak-u,” Noiz gasps, speaking brokenly.

“Hmm? What is it, baby?” asks Koujaku, planting gentle kisses onto the other’s shoulder.

“I – I’m going t-to come soon,” the blond pants. Beads of perspiration begin to form on his hairline and he feels a familiar coiling in his lower abdomen. “P-please make me come.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” the hair dresser purrs.

He picked up his pace, angling Noiz’s hips so that he hits that sensitive spot _just right_ , and moans at the beautiful sound of Noiz’s cries. Noiz pushes back against Koujaku and then he’s hitting _there_ , over and over again, and suddenly it’s all too much and waves of pleasure crash over Noiz as he falls over the precipice of his orgasm, his sex twitching and convulsing desperately around his boyfriend’s cock. Noiz keeps his hips moving to ride out his climax as long as possible, sighing contentedly when a guttural groan tears from Koujaku’s throat as he fills Noiz with reams of his seed.

Panting heavily, Koujaku slowly pulls out, admiring the way his cum spills down Noiz’s thighs. Noiz proceeds to sit up, his legs crossed awkwardly and permitting Koujaku to kiss him long and slow on the mouth. Noiz is usually quiet after sex, but his silence says it all.

“Come on,” Koujaku whispers, “let’s clean you up.”

They kiss again, their love for each other practically bleeding into one another’s mouths wordlessly, a small smile even tugging at Noiz’s lips as he follows his boyfriend to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope this wasn't too much/ too little


End file.
